


The Queens of Stormholt Part 8: A Night of Romance

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	The Queens of Stormholt Part 8: A Night of Romance

As the Queens of Stormholt settled into bed, Val anticipated a night of romance with Kenna. She advanced on her wife, only to be stopped.

“I’m sorry Val, but I’m just not in the mood tonight, I hope you’re not mad at me.”

Giving Kenna a tender kiss on the lips, Val’s face exuded warmth and understanding.

“Of course not, gorgeous, but is everything ok?”

“I suppose so, it’s just that… that…”

“What?”

“Well, today would’ve been my mother’s birthday and I can’t help thinking about her.”

Val shifted in the sheets, still touching Kenna but softer.

“Do you want to talk about her?”

“You’re sure you don’t mind?”

“Absolutely not, I’m here for you in whatever capacity you need, your happiness is important to me.”

Kenna smiled, just knowing that her wife cared made her feel better.

“Thank you, Val, I really love you so much.”

“I love you too, Kenna, with all my heart.”

Kenna cleared her throat, trying not to be overcome with emotion.

“She wanted me to be a more ‘traditional’ queen. I don’t think she was exactly thrilled about Gabriel training me nor did she like the idea of my sparring sessions with Dom. But she understood who I was at an early age and she never tried to force any way of life on me. She was devoted to my safety and happiness and that’s why I know she would have loved you, Val. I wish so badly that she could have met you and seen our wedding.”

Tears began to form down Kenna’s cheeks and Val looked at her affectionately while wiping the tears away.

“She was there, Kenna, it’s just that she saw it from a better place. I may not have known her, but I think about her a lot. Every morning I make a promise to her that I’m going to dedicate every fiber of my being to you. I want her to be happy you choose me.”

Kenna gave Val a long kiss on the lips and laid her head on Val’s shoulder.

“She is happy with you Val, I know that for a fact. From beyond death, she comforts me through you and she knows that you are the only one for me.”

A moment of silence ensued; Val recognized that, in that moment, words were unnecessary. The crackling of the fire produced the only sound in the room as the Mercenary held her wife close. As she felt better, Kenna smiled, then her body shook with laughter. Val wasn’t quite sure what to make of that.

“I’m sorry Val, I was just thinking about one time when I was a child, I walked in on my mother and Leon. They were so shocked and, gods, their faces were bright red. At the time I thought nothing of it, but now…”

Kenna and Val shared a laugh and a long kiss.

“I have to say, that’s some nice work on Leon’s part.”

“Oh, my gods, Val,” said Kenna, trying to sound serious, but unable to fool her wife, “you’re so bad.”

“What? I’m just sayin’. I mean, your mother was beautiful.”

Kenna smiled, “She really was. Anyway, thanks for being so understanding, Val.”

“Hey, I don’t want to do anything if you’re not in the mood. There’s more to our relationship than that, and I can have fun with you doing anything.”

Holding Kenna in her arms, Val sang with her angelic voice, causing Kenna to eventually fall asleep. Of course, Val wanted a night of romance, but she was content. She realized that sometimes the most romantic thing you can do is hold the one you love and simply be there for them and, in that sense, she had an even more romantic night than she imagined.


End file.
